Iberiaball
Kingdom of Iberiaball |nativename = : Reino de Iberiabola : Reino da Ibériabola : Regne d’Iberiapilota : Iberiako Erresumabaloia : Reino de Ibériabola|founded = September 2, 2028|language = Spanish Portuguese Catalonian Basque Portuñol (MY OWN LANGUAGE but it's not that relevant, combination of Portuguese and Spanish)|capital = Madridball Lisbonball|government = Unitary presidential constitutional monarchy with elements of a republic, democracy and federation|personality = Convenience-lover, nationalist, effeminate, innocent, humble, friendly, helpful, relaxed, nice, noisy, convenient culture changer, devout Catholic, traditionalist but modernist at the same time.|type = Latin|religion = Christianity (majority) * Catholicism (majority) * Orthodox (minority) * Agnosticism (minority) Atheism (minority) Islam (minority) Other religions|likes = Codfish, Portuguese stew, wine, Sagres, Super Bock, Vasco da Gama, exploring the ocean, navigate vessels, travel around the world, play football, playing fado, Benfica, Sporting, Siesta, galeones, gold, silver, money, their ancestor's glorious and mighty past, paella (it is one of the best treats I ever had), el Rey, la Corona, bullfighting, Real Madrid, Barcelona, La Vuelta, Wikipedia admin voting in Spanish time, being a YouTuber with cheap topics (specially, Minecraft gameplays), poor English language simulation, basketball, making extremely localized dubs ¡a language spoken by nearly 500 million people, joder!, Matadores (Toreros), Spanish Inquisition, Geometry Dash, ElRubiusOMG, Vegetta777, Willyrex, ONDA VITAL A TODO GAS , boleros, flamencos,, Doraemon, bullfighting|hates = Crisis, extreme weather, "fast-food music", forest fires, Dr. ACactivism, when someone ask him "are you speak Brazilian?"(nãoooooooooooo yo am the lenguaje owner!!!!!!!!!!!!), Heat, Droughts|intospace = Yes|bork = Iberia Iberia, Viva España Viva España, Ão Ão|food = Codfish, pastel de nata, paella, tapas, omelette, many ham, jamon, patatas bravas, churros, wine... and many regional foods|status = Vivo|friends = Greater Mexicoball Kingdom of Peruball Cataloniaball French Kingdomball Tsardom of Serbiaball Uruguay-South Brazilball CNDMball Timorball West Indiaball Argentina-Brazilball|predecessor = Spainball Portugalball Empire of Galiciaball Basqueball|enemies = STOP CLAIMING MY ISLANDS Iron Kingdomball}} Iberiaball '''(officially known as the '''Kingdom of Iberiaball)''' '''is a countryball located in the Iberian Peninsula on Southwestern Europe, the mainland contains parts of what was once Portugalball and Spainball. It is the most westernmost territory of mainland Europe, its territory also includes two archipelagoes: the Madeira island and the Canary Islands off the coast of Africa, and the Balearic Islands in the Mediterranean Sea. The African enclaves of Ceuta, Melilla, and Peñón de Vélez de la Gomera make Iberiaball the only European country to have a physical border with an African country/wasteland. Several small islands in the Alboran Sea are also part of Iberian territory. It is bordered by Cataloniaball and French Kingdomball at the northeast, at the south and east by the Mediterranean Sea and by the Atlantic Ocean at the north and west. Iberia is the largest country in Southern Europe, the second largest country in Western Europe and the and the third largest country in the European continent. By terms of population, Iberia is the third largest in Europe. Iberia has two capitals, these are Madrid and Lisbon; other major urban areas include Barcelona, Valencia, Seville, Málaga and Bilbao. As of January 2, 2023, its GDP is 4 Trillion IPD and their population is around 73,291,468 people. They use their own currency called "IPD", which is the equivalent to 0.84 USD/ESD, this makes it easy for tourists worldwide, since it’s a economically decent country and a bit cheap for North American tourists. Iberiaball has two associated two associated plug types, types A and B, they drive in the right side of the road, the country occupies 566094 km2, their GDP per capita is $34,513 IPD and their military has around 2,405,186 personnel, with 304,215 belonging to the naval forces, 536,843 to the air forces and the rest belonging to the armed forces. Modern humans first arrived in the Iberian Peninsula around 35,000 years ago. Iberian cultures along with ancient Phoenician, Greek, Celtic and Carthaginian settlements developed on the peninsula until it came under Roman rule around 200 BCE, after which the region was named Hispania, based on the earlier Phoenician name Sp(a)n or Spania. At the end of the Western Roman Empire the Germanic tribal confederations migrated from Central Europe, invaded the Iberian peninsula and established relatively independent realms in its western provinces, including the Suebi, Alans and Vandals. Eventually, the Visigoths would forcibly integrate all remaining independent territories in the peninsula, including Byzantine provinces, into the Kingdom of Toledo, which more or less unified politically, ecclesiastically and legally all the former Roman provinces or successor kingdoms of what was then documented as Hispania. In the early eighth century the Visigothic Kingdom fell to the Muslim of the Umayyad Islamic Caliphate, who arrived to rule most of the peninsula in the year 711, leaving only a handful of small Christian realms in the north and lasting up to eight centuries in the Kingdom of Granada. This led to many wars during a long reconquering period across the Iberian Peninsula, which led to the creation of Kingdom of Leon, Kingdom of Castille, Kingdom of Aragon and Kingdom of Navarre as the main Christian kingdoms to face the invasion. Following the establishment of Al-Andalus, Europeans began a gradual process of retaking the region known as the Reconquista,14 which by the late 15th century culminated in the emergence of Spain as a unified country under the Catholic Monarchs. The end of Muslim rule in Spain occurred in 1492, the same year Christopher Columbus arrived in the New World. In the early modern period, Spain became the world's first global empire and the most powerful country in the world, leaving a large cultural and linguistic legacy that includes +570 million Hispanophones, making Spanish the world's second-most spoken native language, after Mandarin Chinese. Name Greek Naming The word Iberia is a noun adapted from the Latin word "Hiberia" originated by the Ancient Greek word Ἰβηρία (Ibēríā) by Greek geographers under the rule of the Roman Empire to refer to what is known today in English as the Iberian Peninsula. At that time, the name did not describe a single political entity or a distinct population of people. Strabo's 'Iberia' was delineated from Keltikē (Gaul) by the Pyrenees and included the entire land mass southwest (he says "west") of there. With the fall of the Roman Empire and the establishment of the new Castillian language in Spain, the word "Iberia" appeared for the first time in use as a direct 'descendant' of the Greek word "Ἰβηρία" and the Roman word "Hiberia". The ancient Greeks reached the Iberian Peninsula, of which they had heard from the Phoenicians, by voyaging westward on the Mediterranean. Hecataeus of Miletus was the first known to use the term Iberia, which he wrote about circa 500 BC. Herodotus of Halicarnassus says of the Phocaeans that "it was they who made the Greeks acquainted with... Iberia." According to Strabo, prior historians used Iberia to mean the country "this side of the Ἶβηρος (Ibēros)" as far north as the river Rhône in France, but currently they set the Pyrenees as the limit. Polybius respects that limit, but identifies Iberia as the Mediterranean side as far south as Gibraltar, with the Atlantic side having no name. Elsewhere he says that Saguntum is "on the seaward foot of the range of hills connecting Iberia and Celtiberia." Strabo refers to the Carretanians as people "of the Iberian stock" living in the Pyrenees, who are distinct from either Celts or Celtiberians. Roman Namings According to Charles Ebel, ancient sources in both Latin and Greek use Hispania and Hiberia (Greek: Iberia) as synonyms. The confusion of the words was because of an overlapping in political and geographic perspectives. The Latin word Hiberia, similar to the Greek Iberia, literally translates to "land of the Hiberians". This word was derived from the river Ebro, which the Romans called Hiberus. Hiber (Iberian) was thus used as a term for peoples living near the river Ebro. The first mention in Roman literature was by the annalist poet Ennius in 200 BC. Virgil refers to the Ipacatos Hiberos ("restless Iberi") in his Georgics.17 The Roman geographers and other prose writers from the time of the late Roman Republic called the entire peninsula Hispania. As they became politically interested in the former Carthaginian territories, the Romans began to use the names Hispania Citerior and Hispania Ulterior for 'near' and 'far' Hispania. At the time Hispania was made up of three Roman provinces: Hispania Baetica, Hispania Tarraconensis, and Hispania Lusitania. Strabo says9 that the Romans use Hispania and Iberia synonymously, distinguishing between the near northern and the far southern provinces. (The name "Iberia" was ambiguous, being also the name of the Kingdom of Iberia in the Caucasus.) Whatever language may generally have been spoken on the peninsula soon gave way to Latin, except for that of the Vascones, which was preserved as a language isolate by the barrier of the Pyrenees. Etymology The Iberian Peninsula has always been associated with the Ebro, Ibēros in ancient Greek and Ibērus or Hibērus in Latin. The association was so well known it was hardly necessary to state; for example, Ibēria was the country "this side of the Ibērus" in Strabo. Pliny goes so far as to assert that the Greeks had called "the whole of Spain" Hiberia because of the Hiberus River. The river appears in the Ebro Treaty of 226 BC between Rome and Carthage, setting the limit of Carthaginian interest at the Ebro. The fullest description of the treaty, stated in Appian, uses Ibērus. With reference to this border, Polybius states that the "native name" is Ibēr, apparently the original word, stripped of its Greek or Latin -os or -us termination. The early range of these natives, which geographers and historians place from today's southern Spain to today's southern France along the Mediterranean coast, is marked by instances of a readable script expressing a yet unknown language, dubbed "Iberian." Whether this was the native name or was given to them by the Greeks for their residence on the Ebro remains unknown. Credence in Polybius imposes certain limitations on etymologizing: if the language remains unknown, the meanings of the words, including Iber, must also remain unknown. In modern Basque, the word ibar means "valley" or "watered meadow", while ibai means "river", but there is no proof relating the etymology of the Ebro River with these Basque names. History Pre-2028 Pre-Andalus * History of Spain * History of Portugal Andalus Era When the Emirate of Al-Andalusball was restored, people weren’t happy and even on the last days, countries hated the Islamic rule in the peninsula. The government however, collapsed during 2027 or 2028, the date is unknown to this day and scientists are getting into it, it is probably the most debated question in Iberian history. The Begginings (2028-present) After the collapse of Al-Andalusball, christians living in the country started movements which led into a relative of the former King of Spainball gathering people in Madridball and later Lisbonball announcing the creation of the Kingdom of Iberiaball. Not even 10 months after the foundation of Iberiaball, the peninsula was shook, the Empire of Galiciaball and Basqueball collapsed due to unknown reasons, so Iberiaball took over the countries and made them extremely autonomous regions. Iberiaball is currently finding new diplomatic friends. Category:Europe Category:South Europe Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:Portuguese Speaking Countryball Category:Catalan Speaking Countryball Category:Basque Speaking Countryball Category:Christian Category:Catholic Category:Islam Category:Orthodox Category:Southwest Europe Category:Atheist Category:Agnostic Category:Mediterranean Category:Atlantic Ocean Category:Monarchy